Oneshot: Facebook Follies
by megmeg999
Summary: Butch and his girlfriend are having some problems when the feelings of a certain redheaded counterpart of his girlfriend's come into light. What will happen to Blossom and Butch's relationship? Facebook format! :D ONESHOT! RxR


**Blossom Utonium **and **Butch Jojo** are in a relationship.

Comment · Like · June 10, 2011 at 9:43 am

**_  
>Buttercup Utonium, Bubbles Utonium, Boomer Jojo, <strong>and **51 others** like this.  
>_<p>

**Brick Jojo** I give it two months . . . max!

June 10, 2011 at 10:00 am · Like · **6 people **like this.

**Blossom Utonium** Brick, you're so pessimistic. I think we could last!

June 10, 2011 at 10:03 am · Like · **Butch Jojo** likes this.

**Brick Jojo **You'll see . . .

June 10, 2011 at 10:05 am · Like · **Boomer Jojo **and **10 others** likes this.

.

.

.

**Butch Jojo **posted on **Blossom Utonium's wall: **Blossom, babe, what time am I picking for the movies and dinner tonight? And oh! BTW: Happy One Year 3 (I look like a fag doing that, D:)

10 hours ago · Comment · Like  
>-<p>

**Blossom Utonium **and **Bubbles Utonium** like this.  
>-<p>

**Bubbles Utonium** Awh! :D You guys are soooo cute! Congrats on the one year marker! *sigh* I remember when Boomie and I hit one year. It was the best day ever.

10 hours ago • Like • **Boomer Jojo **likes this.

**Blossom Utonium **Uh, Bubbles? This is my wall post, not memory lane. Sorry love.

10 hours ago

**Bubbles Utonium **I know, I know. I'm just sayin'!

10 hours ago

**Butch Jojo** 0.o You call Boomer . . . Boomie? AHAHAHAHAHAH! :D

10 hours ago

**Blossom Utonium **Be nice, Butch. But oh, right! Your question . . . I'll see you at six. And happy anniversary baby. 3 (No, you don't look like that . . . that word.)

10 hours ago• Like• **Robin Schneider** and **Buttercup Utonium **like this.

**Butch Jojo **So innocent you can't even say fag. That's why I love you baby. 3

10 hours ago

**Blossom Utonium** Love you too!

10 hours ago

**Bubbles Utonium** . . . So cute!

10 hours ago

.

.

.

**Brick Jojo** is in a really pissed mood. -_-

10 hours ago • Comment • Like  
>-<p>

**Boomer Jojo **and **6 others** like this.  
>-<p>

**Blossom Utonium** What's wrong, Brick? :(

10 hours ago

**Boomer Jojo** he's in love . . .

10 hours ago • Like • **Buttercup Utonium** and **12 others **like this.

**Blossom Utonium** ? I'm says he's p.o'ed. How is that in love?

10 hours ago

**Boomer Jojo** Weeeeelllll . . .

10 hours ago

**Brick Jojo **Boomer, say another word and I will be certain to massacre you in your sleep.

10 hours ago

**Boomer Jojo** . . . *runs away*

10 hours ago • Like • **Butch Jojo**, **Bubbles Utonium, **and **Buttercup Utonium** like this.

**Blossom Utonium **. . . is there something you want to talk about, Brick?

10 hours ago

**Brick Jojo** Nope.

10 hours ago

**Blossom Utonium** You certain?

10 hours ago

**Brick Jojo** Don't you have a date to get ready for?

10 hours ago

**Blossom Utonium **oh! Right! Thanks for reminding me! Good luck with whatever is bothering you! Feel free to text me if you need to vent. Just like always :D

10 hours ago

**Brick Jojo** K.

10 hours ago

**Buttercup Utonium** Someone is jealous . . .

10 hours ago • Like • **Bubbles Utonium** and **29 others** like this.

**Brick Jojo** Buttercup . . .!

**Buttercup Utonium** :D hi!

10 hours ago • Like • **Bubbles Utonium** and **10 others** like this.

**Brick Jojo** -_-

.

.

.

Blossom stared at the screen of her computer, face scrunched in perplexity as she tried to grasp what could be making Brick so cold to her. She was not used to his pushing her away when he was angry. She was always the one he went to for a comfort hug, or a listening/venting session. She was his best friend after all.

"_Someone is jealous_," Buttercup's last comment had said. Jealous of what?

"What could he be jealous about?" she said to herself aloud, a whining undertone to her voice.

"Blossom" Bubbles called from somewhere downstairs. "Butch is here!"

Her mind snapped back to reality at the sudden thought and she bolted from the logged out Facebook screen. "Don't let him in! I'm not ready!" she shouted, rushing to prepare for her one year anniversary.

* * *

><p><strong>Brick Jojo <strong>going out with Princess tonight . . . Kill me. *strangles self*

2 hours ago • Comment • Like  
>-<p>

**31 people** like this.

.

.

.

"Blossom, you okay? You keep glancing at your phone," Butch murmured softly, his hand on hers as they sat at the small table for two.

Staring up from her iPhone, she shrugged and put it aside. "I'm fine. I'm kinda worried about Brick. He seemed upset today. And worse, he's going out with Princess tonight."

Butch chuckled as he sipped his wine. "I don't blame him for being pissy. A date like that would make anyone go insane"

Giggling, Blossom smiled as her finger slowly circled the rim of her sparkling water glass. "I suppose that's it. I just don't understand why he won't come to me to vent. He always does. It's the one thing that keeps him from reverting back to his Rowdyruff tendencies."

"It's your one year anniversary. He's not going to bother you with stuff that's stupid and pointless on a day like this. Especially when I told him about my plans."

The exuberant tone in Butch's voice made Blossom tense, eyes meeting his jade green ones with a nervous gaze. "What plans? Dinner and a movie? I would hardly call those major plans. We do this regularly."

The evident hesitation in Butch's tone made her go rigid, and she leaned back in her seat as Butch reached into his blazer pocket. "I have a gift for you, a sorta _I love you_ kinda major gift."

A small black velvet box was set onto the white linen table before her, and Blossom's pink eyes grew with anticipation and heart wrenching anxiety. "Please tell me those are earrings in that box," she muttered meekly, shaky finger pointing at the box.

". . . Open it and find out."

Hands quivering with disbelief, she took the small box into her grip and flipped open the lid. A platinum band with scintillating round brilliant diamonds, complementing the pure radiance of a princess-cut diamond, this was the ring that sat in the center of the satin crease. Her mouth hung open, a faint squeal escaping her lips. "Butch, this is the Tiffany Grace ring. This goes for like eleven thousand dollars. How could you afford this? You don't even work!"

His hand waved the very thought off in an uninterested gesture. "I know a guy, let's leave it at that." He took her shaky hand in his and smiled. "So, am I going to get an answer, or are you planning to leave me hangin'?"

Gaze jumping from the boyfriend before her and the enormous ring in her hand, Blossom stuttered incoherently, struggling to gain a grasp on some form of a response. "Butch, we're barely twenty. Hell, _I'm_ barely twenty. You're only nineteen still! Are you sure we're ready for this?"

Butch's lips parted in a soft sigh, shaking his head. "Frankly, I don't. But when I saw you on stage at graduation last year, I fell in love with you in the blink of an eye. We had just started dating, so I wasn't even considering this than. But, it's been a year, we're starting to gain some stability the whole _saving the world_ shit, and college, and part time work. Our lives are starting to form, to balance. You're my balance, my sanity, and everything else good about me. I don't know where the fuck my life will be in a ten years, five years, hell, even next year. But I do know this . . . the moment I saw you on stage, giving that valedictorian speech, I knew I wanted you there every day of my life. This is what I want. _You're_ what I want, Blossom. No question about it. I love you, and I'm hoping you feel the same way. At least enough to think we could handle this together. What do you say?"

Silently, Blossom shoved the ring box back at him, soothing his frowning face with a smile. "Do I have to put it on myself?"

A relieved chuckle escaped his lips and he shook his head, faintly shaggy raven hair shaking with it. "No, I could do that for you."

Without effort, the ring went from his grasp to its rightful place on her finger. The two leaned over the table and shared a soft, romantic kiss to seal the deal.

.

.

.

**Blossom Utonium **and **Butch Jojo** went from "in a relationship" to "engaged".

1 hour ago  
>-<p>

**Professor Henry Utonium**, **Butch Jojo**, and **81 others like this.  
>- <strong>

**Professor Henry Utonium **I liked this update, but I am sooo grounding you when I get home from work young lady. *angry face*

**Buttercup Utonium **Whoa! Holy shiz! What the hell just happened? You're engaged? You've been dating a year! What the fuck!

1 hours ago • Like • **Bubbles Utonium** and **29 others** like this.

**Professor Henry Utonium **Buttercup! language!

**Buttercup Utonium** It's Facebook Prof. everyone curses.

**Bubbles Utonium **OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! CONGRATULATIONS! 3 3 3 3 3 3

1 hours ago • Like • **22 people** like this.

**Buttercup Utonium **Wait! What happened to sister code? You went Facebook official before telling your sisters? What a slap in the face!

1 hours ago • Like • **Bubbles Utonium** and **26 others** like this.

**Bubbles Utonium** I won't lie. That's a serious slap in the face. . . . But I'm so excited, I'll forgive you.

**Brick Jojo** 0.0 Tell me I am reading this wrong.

1 hours ago • Like • **Bubbles Utonium** and **29 others** like this.

**Blossom Utonium **. . . No . . . you're not. Surprise?

**Brick Jojo **. . .

**Boomer Jojo** Holy shit! I did not see this coming! Haha, that sucks for you!

**Brick Jojo** Fuck you Boom.

**Blossom Utonium **O.0 Someone want to tell me what I'm evidently missing? Because I am honestly the most confused I've ever been in my life.

1 hours ago • Like • **Bubbles Utonium** and **6 others** like this,

**Boomer Jojo** Inbox me Pinky, I'll tell ya.

**Blossom Utonium** Will do! I want to know what is going on here.

.

.

.

*** **1 New Message**

**To: **Boomer Jojo

**From: **Blossom Utonium

**Subject: **Brick/Comment?

So Boomer, what was it you were going to tell me? I am honestly going insane right now. I don't understand what is wrong with him. Is he mad at me or something? Because, frankly, I've seen ice sculptures that are less cold than he has been to me this week. Did I do something and not realize?

.

.

.

*** **1 New Message**

**To: **Blossom Utonium

**From: **Boomer Jojo

**Subject: **Re:Brick/Comment?

Yes, in a way it's something you did. It's a long story. Hope you're not busy.

.

.

.

*** **1 New Message**

**To: **Boomer Jojo

**From: **Blossom Utonium

**Subject: **Re: Brick/Comment?

Believe me, I'm making time for this. Spill it Jojo. What's going on?

.

.

.

*** **1 New Message**

**To: **Blossom Utonium

**From: **Boomer Jojo

**Subject: **Re: Brick/Comment?

. . . H/O . . . I am going to open a new email. Your sisters will be able to collaborate anything I say. Because, trust me, this story is a hell of a shocker.

.

.

.

*** **1 New Message**

**To: **Blossom Utonium, Bubbles Utonium, and Buttercup Utonium

**From: **Boomer Jojo

**Subject: **Re:Brick/Comment?

Okay, so, you all saw what I said to Blossom on Facebook. Brick's being a dick to her, and we all know why. But evidently /someone/ *coughBlossomcough* isn't as smart as she realized. She doesn't see it.

So . . . who is going to explain what is going on?

.

.

.

***** 1 New Message**

**To: **Blossom Utonium, Boomer Jojo, and Buttercup Utonium

**From: **Bubbles Utonium

**Subject: **Re:Brick/Comment?

Boomie! How could you be so mean to Blossom? She is too smart.

.

.

.

*****1 New Message**

**To: **Blossom Utonium, Bubbles Utonium, and Boomer Jojo

**From: **Buttercup Utonium

**Subject: **Re:Brick/Comment?

Weeeeellll . . . she doesn't see it. and honestly, you have to be really stupid not to see it.

.

.

.

*****1 New Message**

**To:** Boomer Jojo, Bubbles Utonium, and Buttercup Utonium.

**From: **Blossom Utonium

**Subject: **Re:Brick/Comment?

SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON! D:

.

.

*****1 New Message**

**To: **Blossom Utonium, Bubbles Utonium, and Buttercup Utonium

**From: **Boomer Jojo

**Subject: **Re:Brick/Comment?

. . . Brick likes you.

.

.

.

*****1 New Message**

**To: **Boomer Jojo, Bubbles Utonium, and Buttercup Utonium

**From: **Blossom Utonium

**Subject: **Re:Brick/Comment?

O.O . . . Well I didn't see that coming. Please tell me that's to someone else . . . . because that's impossible. He's like my best friend. He couldn't.

.

.

.

*****1 New Message**

**To: **Blossom Utonium, Boomer Jojo, and Buttercup Utonium

**From: **Bubbles Utonium

**Subject: **Re:Brick/Comment?

Boomie's blunt way of putting it aside, he's not lying. Brick's not been exactly quiet about it .The only two really blind to it are you and your new /fiancé/. He's head over heels in love with you. Has been since they went good. How old was that? Like ten?

.

.

.

*****1 New Message**

**To: **Blossom Utonium, Bubbles Utonium, and Boomer Jojo

**From: **Buttercup Utonium

**Subject: **Re:Brick/Comment?

EXACTLY! Face it Blossom. You boy has it bad for you and the fact your fuckin' his brother pisses him off.

.

.

.

*****1 New Message**

**To: **Blossom Utonium, Boomer Jojo, and Buttercup Utonium

**From: **Bubbles Utonium

**Subject: **Re:Brick/Comment?

Buttercup! Jeeze, sick minded much? . . . well, okay, yeah that bothers him. But it's not the main thing on his mind. It's the fact Butch has Blossom and Brick doesn't. He hates it.

.

.

.

*****1 New Message**

**To: **Blossom Utonium, Bubbles Utonium, and Buttercup Utonium

**From: **Boomer Jojo

**Subject: **Re:Brick/Comment?

Well . . . Bubbles is right. But Buttercup is too. He does think about that. All guys do. Sex is like one of the first things we think about when we see girls unrelated to us each day. It's like clockwork.

.

.

.

*****1 New Message**

**To: **Blossom Utonium, Boomer Jojo, and Buttercup Utonium

**From: **Bubbles Utonium

**Subject: **Re:Brick/Comment?

Boomer!

.

.

.

*****1 New Message**

**To: **Blossom Utonium, Bubbles Utonium, and Buttercup Utonium

**From: **Boomer Jojo

**Subject: **Re:Brick/Comment?

What? It's true! I'm just being honest!

.

.

.

****1 New Message**

**To: **Blossom Utonium, Bubbles Utonium, and Boomer Jojo

**From: **Buttercup Utonium

**Subject: **Re:Brick/Comment?

Did . . . anyone else besides me realize that Blossom stopped responding?

.

.

.

Blossom stared at the screen of her laptop, pink eyes huge with utter disbelief. She couldn't see it. "Brick likes me?" she muttered to herself, instantly recollecting her recently dubbed _fiancé_ was beside her on the bed.

"What?" Butch snapped, his voice sharp and eerily somber. "Bullshit. He wouldn't."

"It's nothing I'm sure," she reassured him, going to straddle his waist teasingly. "I think Buttercup is just being stupid. She is trying to make me go crazy."

Despite her having kissed his neck as they lay cozily on the bed of his campus apartment, Butch was less than interested in the idea of sex at the moment. He pushed her shoulders back faintly, enough not to make her feel bad, but simply meet her eyes. "Why would she want to do that?"

"It's nothing. She's just trying to mess with my already jumbled mind. I just got engaged so I'm all over the place. She's just being Buttercup."

"Buttercup can be a bitch, yes, but would she do that? Lie to you to mess with your mind?"

The evident hesitation in her tone worried them both. "Not . . . usually."

"Do you like the idea of his liking you?"

"Butch, how can you say that? I'm engaged to you, not even two hours, and you're already questioning me about other guys?"

The sharp snap in her tone both upset and worried him, but Butch could understand her irritation. "Of course not. But I know he's your best friend. I know how these things go. I'm not an idiot."

Blossom was smart, she could see this was getting them nowhere, the arguing at least. A gentle smile spread on her face and she pressed her lips to his. "Butch, I love you. Whatever they said or feel is their prerogative. I'm engaged to you. And that's how it's going to be. I love _you_."

The simple, adamant tone in her voice made any sense of worry he had and he allowed himself to enjoy her touch.

* * *

><p><strong>NEWS FEED:<strong>

**Butch Jojo** MAN! Does **Blossom Utonium** know how to please a guy! Been a week since she said yes and I'm still just as exuberant as I was the night she said accepted my proposal. I love you baby!

3 hours ago • Comment • Like

**Blossom Utonium** and ** 4 others** like this.  
>-<p>

**Blossom Utonium **Awh, baby, I love you too. 3

**Bubbles Utonium** … Still just as cute as ever. WORLD'S CUTEST COUPLE! :D  
>.<p>

.

.

**Bubbles Utonium **posted 10 pictures **The RRB/PPG couples! LOVE! ─** With **Blossom Utonium **and** Butch Jojo**

2 hours ago • Comment • Like  
>-<p>

**Blossom Utonium** and **87 others** like this.  
><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Brick Jojo** such bullshit. Fuck love. Why would anyone what that shit?

2 hours ago • Comment • Like  
>-<p>

**Boomer Jojo** and **18 others** like this.  
>-<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Blossom Utonium **and **Butch Jojo **went from "in a relationship" to "engaged"

1 week ago • Comment • Like  
>-<p>

**Buttercup Utonium** and **261 others** like this.  
>-<p>

**Bubbles Utonium **Damn! Even a week later people are still liking this! I guess people are more thrilled about it than we realized.

2 hours ago • Like • **Bubbles Utonium** and **29 others** like this.

**Blossom Utonium** IKR? I was stunned to see another hundred likes when I logged on this morning.

**.**

**.**

**.  
>Brick Jojo <strong>had deactivated his Facebook account.

1 hour ago

**.**

**.**

**.  
>Blossom Utonium <strong>. . . What is going on with my world?

40 minutes ago • Comment • Like

.

.

.

Staring at her computer screen in the silent dorm room, Bubbles having just left for class with Buttercup, she had a chance to watch the likes and comments pour in. All were thrilled about her engagement! Well . . . all but one.

"Brick deactivated his account?" she muttered, eyes huge and brows raised. "Why would he do that?"

"Talkin' about me?" Brick's velvet voice murmured from behind her, causing her to scream bloody murder at the sudden sound.

"Shit, Brick, don't sneak up on me!" She spun in her chair, turning to face him as he hopped onto her bed, arms behind his head. "What are you doing here? How did you even get in?"

"Door was unlocked, I just walked in," he answered with a smirk, stunned by her inobservance. "Didn't you hear me?"

"I was distracted by Facebook. Why did you deactivate your account? Did you ask a girl to trade you pic online again?"

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" he snapped, though his tone was playful. "She offered! It's not like I asked."

Blossom laughed and rolled her pink eyes. "So why did you deactivate it?"

His playful tone disappeared and he went somber. "I was tired of the bullshit being posted constantly. So much lovey-dovey bullshit. Might as well have been a dating site."

At that moment, the comment Boomer and Buttercup had so bluntly told her when she was online with them last week had flooded back into her memory. It wasn't as if she hadn't thought about it. In fact, nearly every moment it had been. It was something she had longed to hear since they were freshman. Blossom had been absolutely in love with her best friend for the longest time, but in a tragic game of truth or dare between the Ruffs and Puffs in junior year, Brick had told them that he only thought of Blossom of a friend (a best friend, but a friend nonetheless) when they asked. It was then she vowed to get over him. It's what paved the way for her and Butch to be together. And she was relieved to have gotten over her. It gave her the chance have a stress free friendship with Brick. Well . . . she was almost certain she was over him.

"You alright?" he murmured, slowly sitting in the bed. "You're really quiet."

She couldn't understand why she said it, she hadn't intended to. But it came out like word-vomit. "Is it true you like me?"

His eyes went huge a moment, though he was quick to gain control of his slip up. "What?"

"Boomer told me you loved me." Blossom slowly met his gaze, eyes hard and expression subdued. "Is it true?"

Brick couldn't meet her eyes. Leaning forward on his forearms, his hand clasped together and pressed to the small space between his brows. His posture and deep shallow breaths screamed he was either angered or disappointed. "What do you think?" he muttered cryptically.

"Goddammit Brick!" Blossom snapped, her hand slamming against the chair's arm rest, nearly snapping it. "Don't pull that cryptic bullshit with me." He met her irritated gaze though said nothing. "Answer me."

His answer was simply walking up to her at Ruff/Puff speed and pressing his lips firmly to hers as he knelt beside her. She'd never kissed Brick, but had imagined it millions of times (like any straight girl had at one point or another). But this, this was so much better than the images and feelings she assumed to feel. His lips were smooth, warm, and moist. Tasting of strawberries and honey, her mind went into a jumbled frenzy as she allowed his tongue to slowly explore her mouth.

It was like a static charge had run through her, and she was suddenly magnetized to her counterpart. She couldn't pull away, despite her need for air and intense feeling of guilt. But she couldn't help it. Blossom loved kissing him. It comforted her, felt natural, felt familiar (despite it being an unfamiliar action in relation to each other).

As her fingers slowly tangled themselves in his short dark red hair, Brick's hand cupped her face, keeping her lips against his as long as possible. His gentle fingers brushed her hair with a feather light touch, the simplest of caresses.

Nonetheless, he pulled away, both breathing a little too heavy to be healthy. "Is that enough of an answer for you?"

She couldn't breathe, and for other reasons beside the kiss that left her heart as erratic as her thought stability. "What did I just do?" she muttered, instantly shooting to her feet. "I can't believe I just allowed myself to kiss you."

"Hey, hey," Brick said, instantly shooting to his feet to reach out to her. "I kissed you, it wasn't a big deal."

She cringed away from his touch and stared at him in utter awe. "Of course it's a big deal! Do you not remember that I am engaged to your brother?" She held her ringed hand up, an all too apparent reminder she was committed to Butch. "I have never cheated, never thought to, you know that. I love Butch."

"And I love you," he murmured, taking a step closer. Though, as his arm wrapped around her waist, hand pressing delicately to her cheek, she didn't fight his touch. "I always have. I should have told you this a year ago. Maybe then I wouldn't have let you get away, and you wouldn't be feeling guilty about kissing me. Because you wouldn't be _engaged."_ He spat out the last word like it was the world's worst word imaginable.

"I am not doing this to Butch."

"Blossom," he kissed her again, just as intensely and passionately as last time, if not more. "Tell me you don't feel the same, that you don't think about us, about the chances we could have had if I hadn't let you get with Butch. Tell me you don't want us."

Her evident hesitation only encouraged Brick all the more. Just as he was about to press his lips to hers, Butch slowly opened the door, a dead look in his green eyes. "Butch!" she said stunned, pushing Brick away with as much effort as possible. "This isn't what it looks like."

"You told me she had something to tell me," he murmured, eyes locked on his brother. "Is this your fucked up way of saying she was into you more?" Brick was silent, his lack of words an evident yes. "If you think you needed to be this fucking cruel about it, you're an asshole. Did you not think I didn't see it?"

"Butch, I ─"

His hand rose to silence her. "Don't apologize. I rushed it, I had been worried about this for months. I stepped in on the tightest friendship this side of the Mississippi. There was bound to be something there. I know you said you had gotten over him before we got together. But you liked him nearly all through high school, I was stupid enough to think those feelings died enough to give me even half a chance. But hey, I did get the chance, and I am thankful for it."

"Butch, please. Don't do this," she begged, her tone low and extremely pleading as she stepped closer to him.

"It's fine, really. I'll leave you two alone. See you around, Blossom." Without so much as a look at his brother, Butch disappeared around the corner and out of her dorm hallway.

"Blossom," Brick started, bringing her teary gaze to him. "I─"

"Don't!" she snapped, her hand raised quickly. "Don't you fucking dare. You just ruined the best relationship I've had in my entire life. You cost me my fiancé. Don't you fucking _dare_ try to justify this." Her eyes went dark, clouded. "You are the biggest asshole in the world. Who the fuck does that?"

"I just─"

"Get out," she murmured eerily. "Get out!"

Brick was gone within the blink of an eye, and she followed in the direction Butch had traveled. "Butch, come back!" she called when she reached the courtyard of her dorm, her teary eyes making it difficult to see anything.

The green Ruff reemerged from a large oak tree about fifteen feet away, his hands shoved into his football jacket from high school. "What?" he said somberly, eyes struggling to meet hers.

"It wasn't like that. I swear. Please, I love you."

Slowly walking to her, he took her into his embrace and gave her the most passionate kiss they'd ever had. It was just as wonderful as she the others. She was stunned to see how similarly they kissed. Though, while Brick's lips were sweeter, Butch's had a tangy feel, a nice zip that drove her senses wild. She couldn't get over kissing him.

But, at the same time, it was oddly lacking. It didn't have the same amount of spark as it once held. While it was most definitely sparking, it lacked must more than it had, well, minutes prior. Then it hit her . . . Brick's kiss. It left its mark on her. Nothing could compare, she saw that.

"This isn't happening," she murmured as their lips parted, unaware in the intense heat of it, they'd tangled into each other.

Butch sighed softly, a defeated look in his eyes. "It's not what it used to be, is it?"

A hard gulp later, Blossom sighed in return and nodded. "I don't understand."

"You liked Brick better. I told you, it's not a surprise. Like I said, I was lucky enough to have snagged you for as long as I have. But it was bound to have been Brick that won in the end."

"I'm so sorry, Butch. I never meant for this." Her eyes watered as her head hung in shame.

"Hey," he murmured, lifting her chin delicately. "It's nothing. I'm not mad. I want you happy, that's what matters." His thumb lightly brushed away a stray tear and he kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, I always will."

Shakily, she struggled to pull the diamond ring from her quivering finger, but his firm hold paused the action. "Don't," he said. "Keep it. I want you to keep it. A memento of our time together."

"I can't keep this. This cost you a fortune."

"No it didn't, it was a bargain. It's yours. Rightfully yours."

She couldn't resist kissing him one last time, wrapping her arms around his neck and locking her to him. Not that he fought. He lifted her, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist to balance herself. They don't know how they stood there, kissing each other with every ounce of their being, but it felt like enough to fill eternity.  
>.<p>

.

.

**Butch Jojo **went from "engaged" to "single".

1 minute ago • Comment • Like

.

.

.

**Blossom Utonium **went from "engaged" to "single".

1 minute ago • Comment • Like

.

.

.

_Two days later . . ._

**Bubbles Utonium** posted on **Blossom Utonium's **wall: GAH! DISLIKE! DISLIKE! *CRIES* Why did you and Butch break it off?

1 day ago • Comment • Like •  
>-<p>

**10** **people** like this.  
>.<p>

.

.

**Buttercup Utonium **posted on **Blossom Utonium's** wall: Goddammit! FACEBOOK, why don't you have a fucking dislike button? D: Bloss, come back to the dorm. I haven't seen you all afternoon! Tell us what happened. Sister time, you love sister time! :D

1 day ago • Comment • Like •  
>-<p>

**26 people** like this.  
>.<p>

.

.

**Professor Henry Utonium** posted on **Blossom Utonium's** wall: Blossom, sweetheart. Your sisters are home and you're not. Where are you? I know your upset about the engagement being cut off. But please, come see me. I'll listen to anything you want me to. ~ Love Dad.

9 hours ago • Comment • Like •

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Robin Schneider **OMG What happened? Come on, talk to me! I'm your BFFLE! I want to comfort my bff! Why won't you answer your cell? Call me!

6 hours ago • Comment • Like •

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Boomer Jojo** posted on **Butch Jojo's** wall: Yo, Butch! Where the fuck are you? I can't find you or Brick anywhere? Did you two like fall off the face of the earth? Blossom too! Where the fuck is she? She's missing. No one has seen or heard from her or either of you two in in two days. Where the fuck are you! *kicks your ass*

5 hours ago • Comment • Like  
>-<p>

**12** **people** like this.

.

.

.

**Buttercup Utonium **posted on **Butch Jojo's** wall: You asshole! What the fuck did you do to my sister? You kidnap her or something? Kill her and throw her in a ditch when you broke her heart? No one has seen either of you since Wednesday! What the fuck? Where are you! And your boy Brick too! Where the fuck is he? He is soooo lucky he cancelled his account. I would be cursing his fucking ass out too if he hadn't. Get your asses back to reality and fucking return my sister!

3 hours ago • Comment • Like  
>-<p>

**18** **people** like this.

.

.

.

Blossom stared at her iPhone, just as Butch had been on his phone a few miles away (though neither knew of it). Both were broken hearted and aching. No sleep really, isolated for days, and running on little energy (or at least want). It was a tragic ending to a pair of star-crossed lovers.

Then again, perhaps it didn't have to end so badly for them after all.

"Blossom?" a painfully familiar voice murmured as Blossom sat sullenly at the diner bar.

She whirled around in the stool, meeting the pained eyes of her counterpart. "Brick, how did you find me?"

"Lucky guess," he said cryptically, his tone ending the subject entirely. "Can I sit down?"

"Sure, I guess," she muttered uninterested, turning to finish her brunch. "What do you want?"

"I want to apologize. I never meant to do that. I wanted to tell him, both of you, I just didn't expect you to ask me before I could. I didn't want to hurt my brother like that, or you're for that matter. It's killed me the past two days not seeing you, knowing I caused you so much grief. It was unintentional though, honestly. I couldn't hurt you like that . . ." His hand slowly reached out, caressing her face with the gentlest touch. She let herself enjoy it for a moment, before pulling back and forcing his hand to drop.

"But you did," she snapped, tearing her gaze from his. "You ruined my relationship. Butch hasn't spoken a word to me since we called it off." Blossom paused, reaching for her phone. "Well, that's not true. He did send me one extremely cryptic text.

_Do what makes you happy. I approve. (I love you)_

The simple text was an all too obvious indicator for Brick, having been in on the plan he and his brother had concocted. "It's for us, he's saying. He means he approves of us and he's not mad."

"You can't know that. Of course he's mad. I don't blame him for hating me right now."

"He's not, trust me. He's said it."

"And when have you talked to him."

A small smirk slipped onto Brick's features. "About five minutes ago. He is with Buttercup. I text her and told her to go console him. Frankly, I don't think she's that upset about the demand."

"What do you mean?"

He gave this _are you serious?_ type of look before he said, "Please, as if you didn't see she liked Butch as much as I loved you. She was trying to hide it of course, but still."

Of course, why hadn't Blossom seen it? It was only understandable she'd fall for her counterpart like Blossom had. It was practically science. "I hope she makes him happy. He deserves it."

"It's going to be awhile before anything happens. He'll be hung up on you for a while, like I'm certain you will of him. But, who knows, maybe in the future he'll open up again and give her a chance . . . Like I'm hoping you'll do for me?" Brick gave her a hopeful, goofy smile, and brought a brilliant one from hers.

"And if I don't?"

"I might die," he said dramatically, his hand gripping his shirt as if he were on the brink of keeling over.

His teasing gasps and coughs brought a giggle or two from the Puff, and for the first time in days, she felt good again, like the old way they had been. The look in his eyes, practically willed her to do so, to give him what they both wanted.

But did she cave? . . .

.

.

.

**Brick Jojo **has reactivated his Facebook account.

10 minutes ago  
>.<p>

.

.

**Blossom Utonium **and** Brick Jojo** are "in a relationship".

1 minute ago • Comment • Like


End file.
